


Friends Forever

by plauxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Male to Female, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Female, Trans Female Character, Trans MtF, it's cute i promise, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia
Summary: WARNING: Transphobia Mention  Dirk Strider, new kid at school, runs into a boy picking on another student.  When the bully pulls him into the situation, what does Dirk do?





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I got the idea of this from a fan made Mystery Skulls comic I seen dubbed on YouTube and thought, I can totally see Jane and Dirk here.  
> Like the story, the video is called Friends Forever and can be found
> 
> Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdaJEEIv33Y
> 
> And the comic can be found 
> 
> Here: http://trashyvoid.tumblr.com/post/123644240349/lewis-vivian-thats-a-good-name-can-i-call-you

'First day of high school. You got this, Strider. No more homeschooling. You'll be in high school next year if you make it.' 

Your mind speaks to you ask you walk through the hallways of your new school. Your brother has always had you in homeschooling until you begged him to let you go to a real school. But now you are regretting your choices. There's so many strange people around you. (And some cute people too.) The reason your brother kept you in homeschooling so long is because he didn't want you to be beaten up or some over dramatic bad thing to happen. You begin your Freshman year today at the age of twelve. 'Holy shit! Twelve?!' Yes twelve. You were only about three years younger than most people in your grade. Which is okay, you guess. It might be weird when you try to ask someone out but then again, you're only twelve. You aren't even ready for that. 

You are snapped out of your thoughts when you see a boy getting picked on by another. You stop and observe the situation, listening closely.

"You know girls don't like comics right?" You hear the bully say to the smaller of the two. A blue sweater hanging loosely off of their chubby little body.  
"Well, it's actually about Sherlo-" The smaller pipes up in a soft voice, only to be cut off by the bully laughing loudly.  
"Hah! You also know that a girl is BORN a girl as well, right? Just because you wear a bow or headband in your hair doesn't make you a girl." 

Oh. So from what you are picking up, the one in blue is a girl? As you're thinking about the situation, the taller turns and smirks at you. You go to hurry away but the grab your shoulder. "You're that new kid right? The one who is still the age of a middle schooler? Tell me. Do you think this fag is really a girl?" The boy asks you as you look over at the other in blue. Well.. If they claim they're a girl then they're a girl. 

You stammer over your words as you try to find the proper thing to reply with. "Well.. Uhm.. I uh... I think... Well.. Er..." After a bit more mumbled stammering from you, the boy shakes your shoulder and yells at you to answer them. Yanking yourself away, you quickly turn to throw a punch at the guy and yelling out, causing a small scene.  
"If she says she's a girl then she's a girl! And don't call her a fag, it's disrespectful and I'm sure she has a name!" You shout out. Others around you are stunned, but you think the one in the blue is stunned the most. "Now get out of here!" You yell as you shove the guy away, then looking to everyone. "All of you!" 

You huff and sit down next to the blue sweatered person and speak softly to them. "Hey, are you alright? He didn't upset you too much did he?" You ask, leaning against the wall. You glance at the comic with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson printed on it and give a soft smile. "Mystery kind of girl huh?"  
They nod slowly and slip the comic away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you... Er, may I know your name?" They ask.  
You nod and hold a hand out to them. "Dirk Strider..." They look at your hand and take it, giving it a shake.  
"James Crocker" They reply. You smile and lift their hand to your lips and press a kiss to their knuckles. They blush and you chuckle softly.

"Mind if I call you Jane?"

She smiles and nods. "Jane... Yeah. Go ahead. Oh, Also Strider?"

You raise a brow and hum in response. She shifts and speaks softly. "Will you be my friend?"

You smile and nod. "Yeah.. Friends Forever."

Jane smiles and squeezes your hand. "Friends forever."


End file.
